The present invention relates to a comprehensive electrical power supply management system which uses a computer network for monitoring and control.
There are many disadvantages in measuring and monitoring the current power supply in China. For example, the currently used power consumption meters are only price-billing machines, so it is hard for Chinese to charge the user on power consumption at the time of both critical-load and non critical-load. Although the load of network power supply can be adjusted by shutdown on different load hours in some regions, the effects are not satisfactory; this can mean trouble for the customers too. The process of tariff billing and collection is still a difficult burden to the power supply company.
Also, another problem involves the theft of power from power lines. Unauthorized access to power lines cannot be effectively controlled unless some means of manual inspection is employed.